Duo & Heero
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is my version of Disney's Lilo&Stitch with gundam wing characters. 1x2 story -updated, a part of chapter one is up but chapter one won't be finished until I get some ideas, enjoy!
1. Prologue

Title: Heero And Duo  
Rating: PG-13 so far  
Description: This fanfic is version of Disney's Lilo & Stitch with gundam characters.  
Note: Everyone basically in this prologue is an alien unless told otherwise okay. So make a note to yourself that they don't look like humans, but resemble different sea creatures and other things.  
  
Prologue: Experiments\Creation\Escape  
  
Queen Une, one of important members of the galactic alliance, was going over reports about the mad scientist J, that was captured and later on executed for his crimes. Next to her was the head commander Wufei, he was also one of the members of the galactic alliance and he was one of youngest and honorable commander there was so far. "Queen Une, it seems that the mad scientist J had managed to create something before be was killed, it's in the prisons now." Informed a local soldier as Queen Une nodded her head and silently followed the soldier with Wufei trailing behind. The obedient soldier led the queen and commander to an elevator that glowed and quickly flowed down as they entered it towards the prisons. "This way your majesty, down this corridor the creature lurks, please dismiss me. I don't want to face that thing again." Pleaded the soldier as his body trembled with an incredible fear.   
Wufei stared at the soldier with disgust, how could a soldier act so cowardly ran though his mind while, Lady Une looked at the soldier with sympathy before dismissing him. Than Wufei took his place in front of the Lady Une as they walked down the long corridor, passing various security devices as they went. Soon they came to an extremely dark area of prison where the most dangerous creatures are kept. Wufei and Lady Une looked at each other before looked through the though the tough titanium door window. Both of them gasped in surprise, sitting in the middle of the floor was what looked like a young human boy with messy dark-brown hair and deep Prussian eyes that seemed to be glaring at nothing. "This is the terrifying creature, that everyone was worried about. Let's just destroy it and get on with our lives." Retorted Wufei arrogantly as he stared at the little human boy who glared at nothing. Lady Une turned to Wufei and whispered "Calm yourself Wufei, don't judge him by his looks, it could be a clever ploy that Dr. J designed to fool us. This creature is extremely dangerous even if it's very small."   
Wufei snorted and murmured under his breath while his hands went to his plasma gun, "What are we waiting for? Just kill the damn thing before it becomes dangerous." Suddenly the young human boys ears twitched and his dark Prussian eyes turned towards Wufei and Lady Une. His dark Prussian eyes glowed strangely as his body began to change, his ears grew bigger and wider until they resembled cat ears, a long dark tail suddenly appeared between his legs, two black angelic wings emerged from his back, his fingers became like claws as his fingernails became one with his finger into five sharp claws and his feet became claws as well, his face and body became leaner and crueler, and finally his mouth opened to amid a loud growl for his teeth were now sharp and pointy with two sharp fangs where his molars should be. All in all, he pretty much resembled a catlike human from the eyes to the rest of his body except instead of paws for hands and feet, he had claws and his whole body was covered in fur, only the top of his head, ears, tail, legs, the part of his hands and feet that weren't claws. The Creature leaped towards the door, the Prussian glowing brightly with bloodlust and rage. Wufei and Lady Une stepped back from the prison as the creature pounded on it to get to them. "You think we can reason with that thing," remarked Wufei as he looked towards Lady Une who's hands were over her heart.  
"It may be possible. Experiment #1, please show us a sign that there's something humane in you." Called out Lady Une to the creature who was slowly breaking down the door with his pounding. Wufei quickly took out his plasma gun and his hands went to the panel near the prison and typed in the code for extreme plasmic shock if the creature comes towards the doors again. The creature ran to the door and flew back as the plasma shock went through his system, the creature shock the tingle off, and glared at the shocked Wufei. "Omae o korosu! ( I'm going to kill you)" The creature growled out as his Prussian eyes glowed once again and he threw himself against the door almost busting it down, before getting thrown back by the plasma blast. "It no use talking sense to my creation, it was made to destroy everything it touches. It's indestructible, fireproof, waterproof, and can lift things 3000 times it's size. Be warned, my creature is unstoppable." The voice of the mad scientist J echoed through the dark chamber they were it.  
"It's a prerecorded message, which means J knew he was going to die and made this creature to spite us." Concluded Wufei angrily and punched the wall. Lady Une shook her head, "If it's true what he says, that that creature is a monster and must be dealt with. Take this creature away, this is terrible outcome of mad scientist, I want this creature out of this prison and on the next ship out of here, it will serve the reminder of it's life in exiled." Order Lady Une as she walked away, leaving the creature in care of the Commander. As lady Une left the corridor, a cruel smirk appeared on Wufei's face. "Well, creature, it seems that your going to be under my custody for the time-being until your placed in an asteroid." Informed Wufei smugly as he pressed a button on the panel next to the prison, before leaving. Dark puffs of gas filled the prison and the creature's eyes slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Part two of Prologue: Escape  
  
Experiment #1 opened his Prussian eyes to realize he couldn't move because he was locked into some metal container. Two large plasma guns placed at the sides of his container, keyed onto his genetic signature. A metal door slid open and Wufei and an another soldier came through the doors, as Experiment #1 struggled in his bonds. "Well, well your awake. Uncomfortable, good. You are going to be exiled on isolated barren asteroid, and these guns are keyed onto your genetic signature, so they won't shoot anything but you. So relax and don't get any ideas for there's no way you'll be escaping anytime soon." Retorted Wufei as Experiment #1 spitted on him. Wufei's face became red with anger and he took out his plasma gun, and almost shot the creature till the soldier beside him spoke up and told him, that he was on duty and shouldn't make unnecessary mistakes. Wufei groaned and put his plasma gun away and walked out the room, leaving the soldier began to watch the creature.  
.................................................A Few Minutes Later....................................................................  
  
While the soldier guard was reading a magazine, the creature was playing around with the guns. he swayed his ears up and down and watched as the guns followed his every move. Than he spit on the ground and the guns went off, alerting trouble in that area and the guard who was supposed to be watching the creature. "Keep it Down!" The guard yelled out as the creature growled in response and spit on him. The plasma guns turned towards the guard and fired, blasting a hole through the door and creating an escape route for the creature. The creature ran through the doors, as an alarms turned on and soldiers shot at the little creature as it scurried through the halls into the ventilating system towards the power grid.  
  
.......................................................Meanwhile..............................................................................  
  
Wufei was really pissed as the soldier informed him that the creature had escaped into the vent system, he took out his plasma gun and shot three times upwards as he heard the noise of the creature crawling towards the power grid. "Damn, he's heading for the power grid." Wufei murmured as all power in the ship shut off and a red cruiser *police car* left the cargo bay. "Sir the creature got off of the ship and it took one of the police cruiser. The red one sir." Informed one of the other personal of the ship to Wufei. Wufei glared angrily at the red cruiser as it zoomed off, while a whole bunch of police cruisers trailing behind it. Suddenly the red cruiser stopped and Wufei commanded his men to back off because the creature was attempted to go hyper drive. The Red cruiser vanished as it drove through space so fast in hyperspace, it seemed that it disappeared.   
Wufei shouted in annoyance and cursed in every language he knew before called Lady Une and informing her of the situation they found themselves in.  
  
......................................................At the station............................................................................  
  
Lady Une was anger, her best commander couldn't capture this creature. She hanged up on Commander Wufei and turned towards the workers. "Calculate where he'll land and how long it'll take him." She ordered them as the workers typed away quickly and the calculations was seen on the screen. "He will be landing in 3 hours and 15 minutes on a planet called Earth on an island." One of the workers murmured as Lady Une turned away. "It looks like we'll have to gas the planet." She informed them as another alien with blond hair and one crystal blue eye in the middle of his face shouted. "No, you can't do that, that's a protective wild preserve, it's being used to save the mosquitos' population, and I don't have to remind you that they'll an endangered species." Lady Une glared at the young alien and whispered "So you must be the expert of this topic. *the alien nodded his head* Good, than what do you think I should do about this situation. To capture this creature will require an understanding we don't have especially since the creator is dead." The alien turned away. "I'm Quatre at your service your majesty, maybe the hunter can help us, he seems to be able to capture anything."   
Lady Une nodded her head and informed the workers to contact the hunter and bring him there. Another alien figure appeared through the door, he had light brown hair with some bangs covering two of his four emerald green eyes. "I'll be able to capture this creature with no problems, I once worked for scientist J and I know all his tricks." Informed Trowa who was the hunter. "Well, Trowa and Quatre it seems you'll be working together, capture that creature immediately before it causes World-Wide panic." Ordered lady Une as she dismissed the two aliens. Trowa and Quatre walked slowly away, ready to quickly finish their mission, "It looks like we got another mission together little tenshi, let's let this over with so we'll have time to relax." Murmured Trowa softly into Quatre's ear as they took off their disguises to reveal that they were truly humans working secretly in the galactic alliance. "This shouldn't be too hard, after all it's just one creature," replied Quatre as he placed a kiss on Trowa's cheek.  
  
-End of prologue  
  
-Well, the prologue down, hope everyone liked it, it isn't exactly like Lilo and Stitch movie's beginning but it's close enough. Please review if you like it and check out my other stories if you get the chance. 


	2. Chapter One

Note: I'm so sorry, I will continue this fic as soon as I get the chance, just right now, I'm working on four other fics, and I have complete writer's block for this fic right now, so if someone would like to give me ideas for this fic, it'll be highly appreciated.  
  
Chapter One: Duo meets Heero  
  
It was a beautiful day in Hawaii and everything seemed happy amd carefree especially a beautiful boy named Duo that stood near the shore. Duo smiled as he dived within the water depths, a peanut butter sandwich was clutched in his hands as he swam deeper into the water, searching for his fish friend. Duo's violet eyes brightened as he noticed a rainbow colored fish swim towards him, Duo gave the peanut butter sandwich to the fish and swam back to the shore. When Duo stepped upon the shore, his tanned skin glistened in the sun, his long amber-chestnut strands of hair flowed down his back as he quickly braided the strands of hair into a familiar braid. Suddenly, he shouted "Oh no, I'm late!" As he ran towards his hula school, he knew he was going to be in trouble, there was hula practice today for the annual festival that was only a few weeks away and everyone was supposed to be there on time. Lately, Duo been late to every practice and he truly hoped his teacher would let him hula today, he practiced everyday for his chance to perform in front of a large audience. Duo knew he needed as much practice as possible especially since he just recently moved there since his parent's death and everyone at the hula school were more experienced then he was, He wanted to prove to everyone that he could dance just as well as they did; all he needed was one chance to show them what he could do.  
  
-TBC 


End file.
